


Swap over

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Cuckolding, Embarrassment, Episode fix-it: s2e23 Crossover, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Julian and Odo end up in the mirror universe instead of Kira and Julian.Naughty things happen between the universes.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Mirror Elim Garak, Mirror Odo/Mirror Quark, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Meeting Your Counterparts

**Author's Note:**

> No one dies and people get laid. Enjoy

Odo and Bashir sat in the run about. Odo was seriously considering telling Bashir he needed to regenerate just to get out of earshot of Bashir and leave him in silence, but he was just too damn polite to leave him waffling to no one, so Odo remained quiet and let Bashir verbally jerk himself off.

Bashir noticed Odo had stopped reacting and was just off in a world of his own. Bashir caught the que and shut up.

Odo was thankful he didn’t need to say anything.

Bashir did his best to hold his tongue, but his thoughts were gradually getting louder and more intrusive and he was going to burst if he didn’t say something.

Odo noticed him fidgeting.

Bashir tapped and looked around for a distraction.

Odo sighed and gave up. “So how’s the lunch with Garak going? Is he a spy?”

Bashir let a breath he’s been holding go. “Oh, it's great. We’ve been discussing literature, music, media in general to be honest, typically with some debate about culture underlying it all.”

Odo blinked. “Debate?” Odo looked slightly disturbed. “As in argue?”

Bashir mulled it over. “Yes. I suppose it could be considered an argument.”

Odo decided not to say anything and just slowly look away.

Bashir was confused and decided to let Odo drop the subject.

Then the console started beeping, and the ship started to shake, and the two couldn’t stop it.

“These readings don’t make any sense.”

Odo was equally confused. “You’re right. Where are we?”

“According to this; Terok Nor. But with lots of extra Cardassian and Klingon readings.”

“And no Federation readings?”

They both look puzzled.

Two Klingons beamed aboard. Odo and Bashir remained at a loss.

“I knew you were in on it with the Ferengi!” one of the Klingons barked.

Bashir looked at a very confused Odo. “In on what?” Odo asked.

“You’re helping this Terran escape, shifter!” The other one said.

“Terran?”

“Shifter?”

The Klingon’s reported the ship and docked it themselves.

In the docking ring stood several Cardassian guards. One of them being Garak in full uniform.

“Oh, Garak, it's you. Care to explain why these Klingons think I’m some sort of prisoner?” Bashir asked in his very friendly manner that he uses only on Garak.

Garak looks insulted and looks to Odo. “Keep your pet on a leash would you. The intendant has questions.”

“I also have some questions.” Odo answers. “Why is Bashir being held prisoner? Why do you know who I am? Who’s the intendant? Why are you in uniform? Who’s this Ferengi I’m associated with?”

Garak holds his hand up silencing him. “First things first. This animal needs putting with the rest. Then we shall put some pieces back together.” Garak nodded Bashir’s guard off to one side. Odo and Garak follow behind. Bashir continues to kick against the guards while Odo is left to walk freely.

“You don’t have to restrain him.” Odo mentions.

“Then you obviously have no idea what they’re capable of.” Garak responds.

Odo has been bombarded with memories of Terok Nor. This place was Terok Nor in full swing. The difference being that the Bajorans were Human and the Cardassian were in partnership with the Bajorans.

Bashir only kicked and struggled more seeing all this. The guards hail someone from the other side of the room. Through the sut and ash, a huge vulture flies down and shifts to Odo in humanoid form, staring down at Bashir.

Odo’s mouth falls open as he looks at the man in black.

Bashir looks up at the new Odo.

The new Odo looks at the guards and spots himself standing behind them.

Garak spoke up first. “Supervisor.” He says as if only just seeing him. “I thought I saw you at your post, then this was dragged in from outside.”

Odo turned his attention to Bashir. “What about this?”

“He was with him.”

Odo nodded. “I’ll put this one to work. You take him to Kira.”

Garak sighed. “Use her title, shifter, or we’ll both be in shit.”

Odo and Bashir both looked shocked to hear it.

New Odo fired back. “Use my title, spoon head, or you’ll be in shit.”

Garak bitched back. “Fine. I’ll be responsible for introducing the intendant to her new pet.”

“New what?” Odo panicked as Garak led them away.

New Odo looked down at Bashir. “You will refer to me as sir. You will join the other Terrans in Ore processing or Garak will come back and fire a phaser through your head.” Odo nodded him toward the other Humans.

Garak remained miserable on the walk to the Intendent’s office. 

“Am I always .. so .. abhorrent?”

Garak scoffed. “From the second you got here, we’ve been at odds. Of course we both have our outlets, so it’s not all bad.”

Odo was about to ask what the means, but the massive doors opened and laid between a male and female masseuse was Kira, wearing the tightest latex catsuit she could have picked. Odo tightened up for a second before desperately looking for literally anything else to stare at.

“This better be good, Garak.”

“Intendent. We seem to have a Kirk situation on our hands.”

Kira snapped out of it and focused on Odo. Odo did his best not to look at her. She however, had other ideas. “Look at me, shifter.”

“Why does everyone call me that?” He asked.

She smiled. “Because it’s what you do. You’re my shapeshifter.”

Odo looked sad to hear that. “Do you own me?”

She hummed. “In a sense. You were such a mess before I got hold of you. We put you to good use, didn’t we Garak?” 

Garak sighed. “Yes Intendent.”

Odo fake coughed. “I’m sure you’ve noticed myself and Bashir don’t belong here. We would like to get home as soon as possible, if that’s alright?”

Kira only got more excited. “Oh you are precious. Look at you. What do you do where you’re from?”

Odo still kept his eye down. “I work in security on this station in my own timeline.”

Kira stepped far too close to him. “Ah. Then you must be very similar to my Odo. Tell me. Do you have a Quark where you’re from?”

Odo did look up that time. “Quark?”

Kira got giddy again. “That's the reaction I want.”

Meanwhile, Bashir is covered in filth, his arms are weak, he’s struggling to breath and other-Odo is staring him down everytime he stops. No one else has stopped moving since he got here. He’s looking around for his Odo, but he can’t be seen. Eventually, he does spot another familiar face.  
“Miles”

The man turns around. “Who are you?” He sounds terrified. 

“It’s me. Well, you don’t know me, but where I’m from, we’re best friends.”

Miles just blinked. “Best friends?”

“Yes. And you’re an engineer there too.”

Miles looked around nervously. “I’m a tinkerer. I make sure things work or else Garak starts killing the weak ones.”

That hit Bashir hard, but he shook it down quickly. “You’ve a good heart too. Keiko would agree.”

“Who’s Keiko?”

Bashir smiles. “Your wife. You have a daughter too, and a job, and friends and hobbies.”

Miles froze up in optimistic disbelief. “I do?”

“Yes, Miles.”

He looks around nervously. “And you’re trying to get back to this life where Terrans can be happy?”

“I am.” Julian was shaking. “But we’re not even sure how we got here-”

“We?”

“I brought Odo with me.”

Miles backed up. “Your universe has an Odo too?”

“Don’t worry. Mine is very nice. You’re actually friends where I’m from. And Kira, and Sisko, and G- Wait, not Garak. But even then, Garak isn’t this horrible, you just hate Cardassians. Look, anyway, do you think you could help get me home?”

Miles tried his best to process that rant. “Did you say Sisko?”

Meanwhile, Mirror Odo was called away. He walked casually to the promenade and met Kira, Odo and Garak near Quarks.

“You called, Intendant?” Other Odo said.

She lit up. “Yes, supervisor. I thought I should let you know this Odo has his own Quark. How fantastic?”

Other Odo looks at Odo. “You do, do you?”

Odo nods. “Yes, Quark has a bar on DS9.”

Other Odo laughs.   
Kira encourages them both into the bar and waits outside.

Odo whispers. “Why is she waiting?”

“She gets a buzz out of seeing us together.” Other Odo whispers back.

“Why?”

“QUARK!”

Mirror Quark runs over from nowhere. Odo didn’t even see him coming.   
Quark stands in front of Odo with his head down.

“Say hello to Odo.” mirror Odo demands.

“Hello” Quark states to DS9 Odo.

Other Odo laughs. “Is yours this perfect?”

Odo looks between them. “Perfect? No, my Quark is a thieving little pest.”

Mirror Odo is still looking at Quark. “Not mine. C’mere Quark.”

Odo is once again in shock and horror as Odo and Quark kiss. Odo whispers something to him and Quark runs off as if it never happened.

Other Odo looks at Odo’s shocked face. “Do you two not ---” Odo gestures vaguely to Quark.

Odo can't answer quickly enough. “No. No we don't .. Whatever this is. I like Kira.”

Odo squints at him. “Why?”

Odo tries to find words, but all he’s got is sentimental nonsense this Odo won’t understand. “How did you end up with Quark?”

Other Odo stands proudly, watching Quark do his job. “I like to be the dominant force in a relationship, and I couldn’t think of anyone more honest and submissive than Quark. I told him he was coming home with me and he agreed. It’s been 5 years.”

Odo’s eyes bulged out of his head. “Fi- Five years? You’ve been -- Like this -- With him -- for FIVE years?”

“Do you have a problem with that?” Other Odo threatened.

Odo didn’t have a response. “I - Does -- What if …. Was this what Garak meant? By outlets?”

Odo shrugged. “Probably”

Kira watched from outside. She likes this. She likes knowing that Odo has a fondness for little creatures like Quark, tribbles, lost children. She watches him daily. He can’t bring himself to hurt things that don’t fight back. Garak on the other hand. Garak only likes things that fight back.

Speaking of which. Bashir has noticed Odo has gone and is making the most of it.  
“So how do others get out of here?”

Miles shrugs. “I dunno. Something about transports. But if you wanna get off the station, you need to talk to Quark.”

“Quark’s here?”

Miles stops him getting loud. “SSHH” He whispers. “But I wouldn’t go there unless you got a good sob story. He and Odo are … together.”

Bashir stops breathing. “Together? As in .. A couple?”

“Yeah. Somehow, don’t ask me how, he gets kids and abused women off the station.”

Bashir’s mouth falls open. “Under the supervisors nose? All that?”

“There's a theory that Odo helps, but he pretends not to know so the Intendent stays out of it.”

Bashir is even more excited now. “So how do we talk to him? What do we do to ask for help?”

Miles slows him down again. “WE don’t do anything. We’re men. Quark can’t help us.”

“Why is he so picky?”

“I dunno.”

Bashir has a moment to think of a new plan. “Right. What if we teamed up. Surely there are some higher ranking Terrans who could get us out?”

Miles laughed. “Fat chance. They keep us isolated from each other on purpose. They claim we are dangerous in a group.”

“But we are in a group.”

“They also claim we die of loneliness. So we are kept together, but not allowed attachments.” 

Bashir is puzzled. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“To simplify; This conversation is illegal.” Miles goes back to the panel in the wall.

“As a doctor, I’m telling you that doesn’t work out.”

Miles shrugged. “Can’t ever say I’ve spoken to a Terran doctor.”

“Human. The word is Human.”

He shrugs again. “Not around here it aint.”

Meanwhile, Odo is being shown their room.   
“Feel free to practice. Quark enjoys seeing us shift.” Other Odo points to all the equipment around the room. “If you need anything, tell the Intendent it's a shapeshifter thing and it’ll be installed by tomorrow.” Odo stops in his tracks. “Or a Ferengi thing. Same rule applies.”

Odo looks around. There's a climbing frame on the ceiling. The walls are plastered with things to shift on. He has a huge selection of padds. There are plenty of things to keep Quark entertained with too, but what caught Odo off guard was the handcuffs by the side of the bed and lube on the dresser. Other Odo pushes in the draw and kicks the cuffs under the bed.

Odo pretends he didn’t see. 

Other Odo knows he saw. “Your’s probably has similar interests.”

“I didn’t need that information.”

Other Odo lets him keep exploring. “You might need that information.”

Odo looks even more uncomfortable.

Other Odo keeps talking . “Best decision I ever made.”

Odo starts fiddling with things. “I .. Haven’t actually got there with anyone yet.”

Other Odo looks offended. 

Odo can feel Other Odo staring at him.

“Did you want to borrow my Quark?”

“What?! No. No, I do not want to ‘borrow’ him.”

“He’s very good.”

Odo still wasn’t looking at him. “No thank you.” he said, still in shock and horror.

“I know what you’re thinking and you’re wrong.” Other Odo basically growls.

Odo scoffed back. “Oh am I.”

“I don’t hurt him. And no one else hurts him either.”

Odo hums. “Then do you care to explain his obedience? Or your position on this station?”

Other Odo made him face him. “The only people I hurt are the Terrans who pose a threat. Quark is obedient because it keeps him safe. I showed him love, and he returned it.”

Odo was disgusted. “I don’t believe it.”

“How much more proof do you need?”

Odo supposes the only way to prove it would be to see it, in private, but by being here he’s swaying the results. “I have an idea.”

Meanwhile, Bashir finally escapes into Quarks.  
“Quark. Quark, I need a favour.” Bashir hisses at him.

Quark notices and talks quietly among the chaos. “Are you a comfort girl or have a child with you?”

“No, no. I’m from the other universe. I need technology.”

Quark collects the glasses and piles them on a tray. “That's very risky.”

“Look, I don’t have any money with me-”

“I don’t want money.”

Bashir is stunned. “Oh. Then what do you want?”

Quark looks him dead in the eyes. “I need to get people outta this hell hole.”

“Well, first, I need to know if you can get the parts to transport us home.”

“I’ll talk to my contacts.” And with that Quark walked away.

It was later that night that Garak dropped by the Terran sleeping area and walked Bashir out of it.   
“Where are we going?”

“The Intendant thinks you’re too dangerous to be left with the others over night and since you people require company, I’ve been tasked with keeping you with myself tonight.”

“Oh. Well, I sleep talk and I don’t have any pajamas, or-”

“Those will not be an issue. Though, anything you do need will be provided until the Intendent has done with us as she wishes.”

Bashir looked at him while they walked. “What does that mean?”

Garak spoke quietly and lowly. “It means we keep her entertained and neither of us gets hurt.”

“Entertained.”

“I’ll explain later.”

Other Odo dropped by the bar and swiftly walked Quark back to his.

The minute the door closed, Quark seemed to relax and was much more accepting of Odos affections.  
“Hey, where's the other guy?” Quark asked innocently.

“They gave him his own room.” He said coming back in for another kiss.

Quark accepted that answer and fell into that kiss like he had a hundred times before.

“Oh, urm, Odo, some Terran guy wants some technology to help him switch universes-”

“Sshh .. This first. Business later.” Odo connected them at the mouth again.  
Quark quietly moaned and melted into it.

“Have you had a rough day?” Odo asks, barely leaving his mouth.

Quark was breathing heavily. “This first. Business later.” He quipped back.

Odo smiled and picked him, still kissing anything he could reach. Quark giggled and moved Odo to the right spots all the way to the bedroom. 

Meanwhile Garak has reluctantly shown Bashir around his room. It's dark, warm and barren. Bashir looks for some sort of life or character, but there is nothing.  
“It’s very empty in here.”

“I don’t agree with keepsakes. Too much sentimentality.”

Bashir laughs. “My Garak has the same system.”

That catches his attention. “Oh does he now?”

Bashir looks around. “Yup. He tells me attachment is weakness, and then we’ll talk about a book or poetry or something and I’ll argue that the writer's attachment is what makes the story, and he’ll say that the torment described in the story is the result of such attachment - I’m sorry, I seem to rambling.”

Garak pulls his uniform off and takes a seat. “No no, please continue. What are the writings in question?”

Bashir takes a seat and starts reciting the poem. Garak nods a long.

“In this universe, the poem is written slightly differently.” Garak introduces.

“Oh, I’d love to hear it. My Garak will want it to compare to as well.”

“I’ll get a padd.”

Meanwhile  
Odo has Quark laid out naked on the bed. He gently twists and bends as Odo’s hands caress and stroke down his body. Starting with teasing his ears, working his way down his neck, over his chest, his sides, only for Odo to hold his thighs apart and worm his tongue into his folds.

Quark bucks and tenses as it starts but quickly starts to relax and sink into himself. Odo’s tongue knows where it’s going, but Odo still listens to his moaning, feels for his heart beat, enjoys Quarks body heat rising as he gets more excited. He starts teasing him, rubbing the same spot, winding him up and holding him down to stop any disruptions.

The moaning only gets louder, more intense and eventually Quark cries out, firing liquid directly at Odo. Odo quickly absorbs it and lets Quark cool down and breath before encouraging it to continue.

“You sound exquisite, do you know that, Quark?”

Quark gave a weak, wobbly smile at the ceiling.

Meanwhile  
Garak is perched on the edge of his seat with a cup of tea, listening to the choice of words Bashir uses to defend his FeDeRaTiOn’s pretentious beliefs about good will.

Bashir has been rambling about Humans and their optimistic psychology for about 15 minutes, in comparison to Garaks writings that describe Terrans as violent and hostile in groups, like wolves in packs.

“In conclusion, all I’m saying is that Humans can indeed accomplish a lot as a team, but my Federation believes those should be shared goals, with no conquests, and not just by Terrans alone.”

Garak’s ridges had changed colour. “But your description of Terran team work is similar to the works provided by yourself about your Federation. A large team of people who stop at nothing to accomplish a goal.”

“But the goal is the problem. Humans where I’m from want nothing more than basic luxuries. These Terrans seem to be violent for violents sake.”

Garak rubbed his swollen ridges. “You know, Bashir, I haven’t experienced a date like this in so long I was afraid time had moved on without me.”

“Date?”

“Yes. This would be considered a date by Cardassian standards. I assumed your Garak would have told you.”

Bashir's face dropped. “No, he didn’t. We do this every week. Does that mean something?”

Garak looked equally surprised. “I should say so. How does Terran courtship begin?”

“We .. it depends. I don’t really date. I just use pick up lines and hope for the best. Most Humans would try to show off with some form or meal or holosuite trip somewhere nice. Maybe they get dressed up and dance, or invite the other over to enjoy some aspect of the others culture.”

Garak’s eyes hadn’t moved from Bashir. “Mind if we share more? I’m sure your Garak would be thrilled to hear this new extensive knowledge of our culture.”

Bashir nodded. “Sure. I’m quite enjoying all this sharing we’re going.”

Garak continued to change darker. “Absolutely.”

Meanwhile  
Quark lays on his side, Odo laid behind him, curled together, Odo slowly rutting into him and mouthing his ear.

Quark holds Odo’s arm and screams for release. Odo’s barely moving, but from the speed of it, he’s putting all the pressure on the spot while proving oomox and touching Quark's genitals.

“Odo. Odo. Odo. Odo.” He whines and struggles while Odo keeps consistent, letting him build naturally. The bed’s soaked. His voice is coarse. He’s got stamina but Odo knows how to push it.

“That’s it.” Odo growls lowly into his ear. “Cum for me.” He encourages.

As if he needed permission, Quark’s toes curl, his body pulsates and his breathing gets hard and heavy. Odo relaxes behind him, gently shifting himself out of him and nuzing into Quark’s weak body.

“Drink?”

Quark shakes his head.

“Aftershock?” Odo runs his hands along Quark's overstimulated body.

Quark jolts a few more times.

Odo laughs. “New sheets?”

Quark shakes his head.

“Okay. We’ll talk in the morning.” He kisses him good night and pulls the driest part of the sheets over Quark. Quark cuddles up and moves enough to let Odo lay behind him.

Odo remains off the bed for a moment, out of Quarks vision. This Odo waves at the dresser. Odo falls off it and quietly becomes himself. Other Odo gestures to the bed. Odo nervously swaps with Mirror Odo and gets behind Quark. Other Odo melts away and leaves them cuddling.

“I love you.” Quark mumbles.  
“I love you too, Quark.” Words that he didn’t think would feel right coming out of his mouth, felt natural. Quark pressed up against him, falling asleep in pure bliss with him like lovers do.

Odo was wrong. What these two have is real and it upsets him that he thought of this is impossible. A shapeshifter and a Ferengi living on Terok Nor and fucking like couples do. 

Odo likes this feeling. He likes being part of their trust. He likes their honesty. He likes the control Odo has, and he likes that Quark wants him to have it. It felt beautiful.

Meanwhile  
Mirror Garak and Bashir have made it to the bedroom.   
“And this is better than oral?”

Garak sits shirtless with his back to Bashir. “Julian, this is oral. Just less .. disgusting.”

“I would be very happy to stick my tongue-”

“Julian, that language is inappropriate.”

“Maybe I was going to use the scientific terminology.”

“I highly doubt- “ Garak gasped as Julian sucked the scales of his neck. “That's it, Julian. Don’t stop.”

Bashir did try to use his hands on the other side, but Garak panicked and stopped him. One side at a time it is.

Garak tried desperately to speak through the groans and sighs. “Weh .. you.. I can’t return . AHh.. The favour … I’m aFrAiD .. Ngh… That's good.”

“I don’t mind.” He said scratching the scales with his teeth.

Garak accidentally let out a very excitable giggle.

“Everything alright?”

“Apologies. It’s been a while.”

“Then I shall keep going.”

“Please do.”

Garak can’t believe how easily these Terrans just do as you suggest. One sided sex acts? Yes please. Care to spend an evening dissecting your way of life over a cup of tea? Yes please.

His toes curl as Bashir uses his tongue and gently chews this neck.  
“HarderpleaseJulian.”

He complies. Garak moans loud and lets it out. 

“Did you just climax?” Bashir asks.

Garak was still catching his breath. “Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting that to be as .. pleasurable as it was.”

Bashir hugged him from behind. “That's good to know. Glad it was effective.”

Garak’s face slowly turned to sorrow. “Are .. Were you not expecting more?”

Bashir shook his head. “I’m supposed to be learning about Cardassians, not get my dick wet.”

Garak u-turned into patronising. “I’m sorry to say it wouldn’t be your ‘dick getting wet’.”

Bashir remained content. “Okay, so you top. I don’t mind.”

Garak was confused now. “You’re happy to let me .. do THAT to you?”

“That’s how sex works, yes.”

There was a long silence.

“How do Terrans decide?”

“Personal preference. How do Cardassians decide?”

“Dominance.”

“Ah.”


	2. Keep it tame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo goes a little further and Bashir goes all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is not as it sounds

The next morning.  
Quark woke up to find both Odo’s having a chat at the table.  
“Morning.” they said simultaneously.

Quark smiled. “Morning .. Odo’s?”

They went back to their conversation. “So I can’t promise you the pieces you need to return home, not without Garak catching wind so soon.” Other Odo said.

Odo nodded. “If only we knew what caused it, we might be able to get out of your hair faster.”

“I can’t say I blame you. Your universe sounds nice .. barr, one thing.” Other Odo scoops Quark up and sits him over his lap.

Odo is still slightly uncomfortable seeing himself with Quark, half naked sat over his lap like this, but they’re happy.

Quark spoke next. “Was that Terran that talked to me yesterday trying to get back to your universe?”

“Yes. We came together.” 

Quark continued. “Well I got wind that Garak’s taken him home. You know how the Intendent feels about Terrans talking.”

Other Odo chimes in. “And how she feels about gossip.”

Odo asks. “What is her deal?”

Quark says it. “She gets a thing out of anything sexual. Including the knowledge that other people have done it. It's why she likes us so much. Garak avoids it if he can. He hates giving her that power.”

Other Odo adds. “She knows Garak likes being bitten so she’ll be hoping to see a bite mark on his neck this morning.”

Odo taps. “And what about you two?”

“Oh she knows what we do. She’d die if we broke up.”

“Terok Nors power couple.”

Odo was made even more uncomfortable by that.

Meanwhile at Garaks, he woke up and realised he’s wrapped around Bashir, soaking up his body heat.   
“Oh no.”

Bashir stirs. “What time is it?”

“Julian, did you bite me last night?”

“Ur … yeah. You came, remember?”

Garak jumped up like a shot and ran to the bathroom. “Damndamndamndamndamn. She’s going to know.”

Bashir sat up. “Know what?”

Garak poked his head out of the other room. “That we .. did things.”

“So? We didn’t go very far did we?”

Garak grabs his own hair “That's not the point. She’s going to push it. And what does this say to the other Terrans? No, no. There has to be a way out.” He disappears back into the bathroom.

“Garak, I seriously don’t see the problem.”

“The problem-” He starts from the other room “Is that we are no Quodo, and I shan't be made the Intendents next passion project. No. You’re leaving soon and I can’t let her see .. this!”

Bashir got up. “Quodo?”

“Urg .. she gave them a pet name as a couple. It’s Vile. Not to mention dangerous. If Quark were attacked as a means of attacking Odo, he’d destroy this station and every person on it. To this day, I’ve found two things that hurt him; Phaser fire and electricity at high voltage. Everything else, he’s immune to.”

Bashir laid back down. “Then why not tell her the truth. This was a one time thing and all I did was bite you.”

“Julian, I’ll never hear the end of it. Odo will ruin me with it. The Terrans will see a weakness and exploit it. NO. I’m covering it up.”

“With what?”

“Make up, obviously.”

Bashir rolls his eyes.

Much later in the day, Garak and Bashir find both Odo’s hiding at Quarks.  
“Finally.” Other Odo greets him.

“Shut it, shifter. I want to know if you figured out how to get them off the station?” Garak takes a seat.

“We need to tamper with a transporter. Preferably the one on the ship they came in.”

Garak clapped his hands. “Excellent. I’m sure Quark can smuggle the parts we need in.”

Quark panics. “Me, why me?”

Other Odo stops Garak. “Or we could ask the Intenant and save him the trouble.”

“And why would the Intendent want to see these two leave?”

No one spoke.

“Maybe I’m a trouble causer?” Bashir suggested.

Everyone burst out into laughter. Bashir was mad, mostly at Odo.

“Okay, okay. What if I was ruining what THEY have or something?” Odo pointed at Other Odo and Quark.

“It might work, or she might try and set the three of you up?” Garak suggested.

Other Odo nodded. Sounds like the sort of thing she’d do.

Quark stayed quiet.

“What if we just got rid of her and did what we wanted?” Garak suggests with a smile.

Other odo scoffs. “We’re not killing the Intendent. Ziyal will have your head.”

“Who?” Odo asks

“Look, if we did, I’m just saying, we all get what we want, while cutting the dangerous psychopath from our lives.”

“Or” Other Odo suggests. “You order the part, make some lie up about why you need it and we get them out of here in the next few days.”

“Urgh … You have to do the right thing don’t you, Odo.”

“Use my title, Elim.”

“You take that word BACK!”

Odo, Bashir and Quarked as Other Odo and Garak started verbally kicking off and throwing insults.

“Don’t worry” Quark mentions. “Once Odo’s won, they stop.”

Bashir nods, rememberings Garaks words about dominance yesterday. “I’m sorry for this in advance, but I’m thinking out loud; Are you two exclusive?”

Quark nods. “We don’t share, no. Why?”

Bashir looks back at Other Odo verbally tearing into Garak. “No reason.”

Then some bitch in latex shows up.

“How's my favourite gays?” She happily sing-songs through the bar.

Garak groans and turns away from her.

Other Odo rolls his eyes. “Who are you talking to?”

Kira skips around them. “Any of you.”

Odo and Bashir cringe slightly.

Quark remains quiet, eyes down and close to Other Odo.

“Excuse me, Intendent.” Garak stands, only for Kira to put him back down.

“Don’t move. I’m not done.” She says. Garak waits.

She inspects Bashir. Then she takes a long look at Garak. Garak won't look at her.  
She finally huffs and gives up. “Boring. I hoped for some bruises on the new Terran. Aw well. Supervisor, take him back to ore processing.”

The second other Odo grabs his arm, Garak jumps up. “No.”

Kira stops in her tracks. “And why … Is that, may I ask?” She leans into his personal space.

Garak goes through every reason he can think of in his head, and knows there's only one with 100% guarantee of Bashir's safety. “I’m .. going to take him as my -- comfort - person?” He doesn’t sound sure in his voice.

Kira smirks. “Little late to be making that decision.”

Garak stands his ground. “I’m picky, we all know this.”

Kira is looking for an excuse to seperate them.

Bashir fidgets and speaks on impulse. “He’s lying. We already got there.”

Garak gives him the most offended look.

Kira lights up like a beacon. “Oh did you?”

Bashir carries on, fear obviously showing in his eyes. “Yes. He just didn’t want to give you the satisfaction of giving you all the details, but I don’t mind. I’m very open about my sex life.”

Garak caught on and played the game. “Julian, no. That was to be our little secret.”

Bashir hammed it up. “I’m sorry dear, but it's the only way she’ll believe us. He was like a   
ravenous animal, pinning me down and tearing my clothes off. The scratch marks along my   
back, and the bite mark he’s covering up should be enough evidence of our passionate evening.”

Both Odo’s look mortified.

Garak continued the charade. “Oh, Julian, you promised you’d say nothing. But if only we could spend more time together and I could show you how to handle such an interrogation, maybe you’d be worth more to me.”

“I’m weak, Elim. I obviously belong in ore processing like a good little Terran.”

Kira’s gone bright red “No no no, we can’t remove Garak from his new play thing. You need to punish him, Garak. Tell me you’re going to!”

Garak pulled Bashir over by the hip. “With pleasure.” He growled.

The Intendent nods and leaves, still fanning herself.

“That was the most fun I’ve ever had messing with the Intendent. Bashir, we simply must do it again.”

Odo jumped. “That was a lie? All of it?”

Bashir spoke up. “We didn’t do anything yesterday, but like fuck am I going back to ore processing.”

Other Odo chimed in. “How did you not know they were lying?”

Odo struggled for words. “I don’t know what people do.”

The room goes quiet.

Other Odo says it to Quark. “He’s still a virgin.”

“HE’s WHAT?” Quark squarks.

Odo rolls his eyes.

Later that evening, Garak and Bashir giggle their way through the door to his Quarters.   
“Today, contends for the best day of my life. We have spent every second of it flirting in front of her and, with remarkable success, embarrassed her.” Garak says dropping his uniform.

“It’s funny actually that you taught me this. You and my universe’s Garak.” Bashir adds.

“I do love hearing about your Garak, but he doesn’t sound exactly like me.”

Bashir throws himself on the couch. “Well I don’t know. We all think my Garak is a spy. The Cardassians were thrown off the station years ago, but he still lives here.”

Garak joins Bashir on the couch. “That doesn’t sound suspicious.” He says sarcastically. “There’s probably more to it, pieces you’re missing.”

Bashir lies on Garak. “Probably. That's one of the reasons we have lunch, actually. Sisko asked if I would keep an eye on him. We’ve grown quite close recently.”

“How close?” 

Bashir shrugs. “I would consider us very close friends. He calls on me when he needs things and I confide in him.”

“But nothing more?”

“Nope.”

Garak thinks. “Well, that display in front of her highness certainly got my cogs turning.”

“I’ll be honest, playing this game with you, using such vivid imagery was very exciting.”

“Exciting enough to give the Intendent more?”

Bashir smiles. “Shall I bite you again?”

“Only if I can scratch down your back?”

Bashir’s smile only gets bigger. “Deal!”

Meanwhile, Odo and other Odo are in the middle of a debate.  
“Quark won’t mind.” Other Odo states casually.

Odo throws his arms about “And this isn’t how I wanted it to happen.”

“Why not. He loves us.”

Odo grips nothing. “He. Loves. You. Mine hates me, and I hate him.”

“But you don’t really. You know he’ll never do anything serious enough to go to real jail and he knows you’re not going anywhere. If I were you, I’d take this opportunity to figure it out with someone who’s happy to support you through it.”

Odo fights with his mouth. “I - We-- Its not … Look. Quark is ... He’s not the person I thought I’d spend my life with. He’s certain not someone I’d want to have sex with.”

Other Odo considers giving up. “What if you didn’t have sex with him, but were .. involved? Quark likes being touched. Yours does too probably. You just do the parts you want to do.”

Odo ran his fingers through his hair. “I - I don’t know if I’m comfortable with this.”

Other Odo is still unphased. “Then why did you watch yesterday? Why did you cuddle him?”

“I - I just needed to know that we would never actually hurt him.”

Other Odo cocks his head. “And we wouldn’t. We don’t make love every night, but he damn well enjoys it, or he’d tell me. He tells me EVERYTHING.”

Odo scoffs. “Everything?”

“Everything. We are even responsible for getting women and children out of here.”

Odo spins at that. “What?”

“It’s a team effort. We distract the Intendent with displays of public affection, while people smuggling Terran’s out of here.”

Odo suddenly admires them a lot more. “That's .. dangerous.”

Other Odo stands his ground. “We made a choice to live here, but they didn’t. It's why we’re helping you get out of here. You have a Quark to go to and Bashir has a Garak. If we’re caught, Quark will be killed most likely. Without him, I’d do a lot of damage, very quickly.”

Odo softened. “You really love each other don’t you?”

“Of course. It's why I’m encouraging you to-”

“I don’t need to have sex to feel love!”

“You’re missing out.”

Meanwhile, Garak and Bashir are still giggling in their underwear, crouched on the bed.  
“Are you excited?”

“I am.”

“Me too.”  
They both continue to giggle.

“Oh, I feel like a teenager again.” Garak shivers

“A teenager with more experience. Experience I suggest we use.”

“Quite right. How do we begin?”

Bashir bites his lip. “You said dominance choses who’s on top, but I was thinking we use practicality.”

“Ah. You-show-me-yours sort of situation.”

“If you wouldn’t mind?”

“You’ll need to coax it out first.”

“I’d love to. Lay on your back.”

Garak did so. Bashir pulled his last layer off and stuck his face firmly between his legs.  
“JuLiAn!” Garak gripped the sheets and physically restrained himself from snapping his legs shut.

Bashir was just testing the waters at the minute, building a mental map with his mouth, trying to find all the best spots and wield them correctly.  
Garak’s giggles had evolved into some mash up between terrified and aroused.

“Julian -- Julian, it’s coming out!”

He pulled back slightly and watched. “He’s very pretty isn’t he? A little sharp, but nonetheless impressive.”

Garak was catching his breath. “Oh you do have a way with words, Julian.”

“Shall I keep going?”

“Mmnn… No no, I shan’t last. Although, I wouldn’t mind seeing what you’re hiding from me.”

Julian sat up and stripped his briefs.

Garak didn’t respond for a few moments.

“Well, is this acceptable?” Bashir asks.

“It's very .. thin. And blunt.”

“Is that good?”

“Can’t say it's what I’m used to.”

“Then you’re top, by the looks of things.”

Garak hesitated. “Not necessarily. I’ll probably handle this better than visa versa.”

Bashir grins. “Ohh… you want me to fuck you?”

“That's not what I said.” Garak feign ignorance.

“If you say so. Where’s the lube?”

“You won’t be needing it.”

Bashir put Garak on his back gently. “It’s not optional.”

Garak moaned

Bashir closed the gap between them, warmly kissing him on the lips. Garak shook slightly.

Meanwhile, Both Odo’s sat with Quark.  
“I wouldn’t mind a three way.” Quark offered.

“I do!” Odo reminded everyone.

“He claims he’s not ready, so he’s asked to keep it tame.” Other Odo chimes in.

“We can do that.” Quark agrees.

The room is painfully quiet.

“Did - Are we doing this now?” Quark asked Odo.

Odo held his own hands nervously. “Urm .. “

“For the love of- Just kiss him or something.” Other Odo demands.

“Oh. urm. Can I kiss you?” Odo asks.

“Yes.” He said like it didn’t need answering. 

Odo stepped forward, cupped Quarks face in his hands and brought his lips to his own.

Other Odo watched. It’s sad how little experience this Odo has. He’s seen actual children kiss with more passion. 

Odo and Quark finally part. Both look slightly flustered and immediately look away from each other.

“Urm .. thank you.”

“No problem.”

Other Odo is still in disbelief. He shakes his head. “C’mere you.”

He grabs Quark by the neck and drags up for a fierce, well practiced kiss.  
Odo looks away awkwardly.

Other Odo breaks the kiss and tells Quark the plan while feeling him up. “So Odo here, is going to touch your ears while I fuck your brains out.”  
Odo sighed and rolled his eyes.

Quark nodded along, seemingly excited. “That sounds nice.”

“You might have to tell him what to do though.”

“I’m sure I’ll figure oo-mox out.”

“It's better if he tells you what you’re doing wrong.”

“Fine” Odo holds his hands up. He’s not entirely sure why he’s agreeing to this.

Meanwhile, Garak raked his fingernails down Bashir's back while Bashir thrusts into him, both out of breath and chest to chest.

Garak can’t remember the last time he was fucked like this. Bashir having no issues with the noise, or position, or fulfilling his needs.

Bashir was legitimately struggling to remain composed. He was hot inside and out. He was crying out and clawing at anything he could reach.

“Give her something to talk about, Julian. Please!”

He sank his teeth hard and deep into his swollen scales. Garak clenched around him and basically screamed. Bashir sat up. “Oh my gosh, Garak, are you alright?”

“Fucking immaculate.”

They both caught their breath slightly and took in the moment.

“Can I keep fucking you?”

“Oh yes please.” Garak begged.

Meanwhile, Odo remained in uniform while rubbing a very cuddly, contented Quark. Other Odo slowly stripped him of clothes and took full advantage of the bare skin he revealed.  
“Was our first time … Was it good?” Odo asked either of them.

“It was wonderful.” Quark said, eyes closed, relaxing in Odo’s embrace.

“We learn as we go.” Other Odo said peeling the shirt off Quark. He’s worked his way up from his feet, removed his trousers, felt his legs, past his jacket, stroked his arms and now he’s going for his midriff. 

“Were we scared?” Odo asks, still feeling around Quark’s ears.

“No.” Quark says.

“We had some psychological barriers to overcome, but those were put to rest quickly.” Other Odo said while twisting his mostly naked Quark onto his back. Quark now laid on Odo’s lap, looking up at him, while his Odo turned his attention to his underwear.

“He did excellent. We did a lot of talking.” Quark explains.

“Talking?” Odo asked.

“I needed to know what he expected from me. It’s not like we can feel it, is it?”

“Then why do we do it?”

“For this.” Other Odo turns his hand to goo and encases Quarks folds, vibrating gently for him.

Quark moans and closes his eyes.

Other Odo gets a slight high out hearing him make that noise. Odo watches as Quark bends and moans, trying to get the most pleasure from the least amount of work, and Other Odo gives it to him. It’s all very sweet.

Meanwhile, Bashir and Garak are laid out, covered in jizz and still panting for air.  
“Well… Tomorrow is going to be interesting.” Garak throws out there.

Bashir nods and swallows. “If she wants details, I say we give her all of them.”

“Oh, I needed to hear that.”

There was a long silence.

Bashir fidgets. “Will .. Will she comment on which way around it happened?”

Garak opens his mouth, then stops and closes it. “Hm. Yes, that might be an issue.”

Bashir taps. “We could swap?”

“I’d be inclined to agree, but I’m sorry to say my refractory period isn’t as short as it used to be.”

“ … Do you own any toys?”

Meanwhile, Other Odo holds Quark’s legs in place while he rams his fingers in, hard and fast. Odo looks down curiously at Quark, every now and then peeking back up at Other Odo and his methods. Quark happily struggles and whines loudly. This seems to please other Odo.

“You wanna see him cum?” Other Odo offers.

Odo isn’t sure that was a question, more like a warning. “Sure.”

Odo hears shifting but doesn’t see it, but Quark feels it. His eyes burst open, his grip becomes lethal around the sheets, and as promised, a white liquid fires in other-Odo’s direction.

Quark continues to jolt long after it's over.

Other Odo makes a small show of licking the wetness of his hand. Not that he couldn’t just absorb it and be done with it. 

Quark rolls over, placings his face right between Odo’s legs. Odo can’t exactly move away from it, but other Odo has noticed.

“Changed your mind?” He asks.

“Nope. This is fine.” Odo reiterates.

The sleepy Quark resting with his face in his crotch speaks up. “What if I just used my mouth?” 

“Oh, sorry. I won’t be able to feel it.” 

Other Odo rolls his eyes. “He knows that. He just likes things in his mouth.”

Odo thinks back to his own Quark. “That - Makes sense.”

Other Odo separates Quarks legs and nudges himself between them.

Quark makes himself comfortable and Odo cringes to himself as he shifts naked.

Other Odo was already there and slid himself right into Quarks folds. Quark got a grip on Odo with his head down in the crease of his elbow. Other Odo filled him all the way in and started moving. 

Odo is sure Quark is drooling right now.

Quark finally adjusted and limpy moved over to put Odo’s shapeshifted tip in his mouth. Odo wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about this, but Quark was obviously very happy, licking and sucking gently on it. It didn’t affect him in a physical sense, but it definitely felt pleasant on an emotional level. 

Without even noticing, Odo reached out and felt for Quark’s ear. Quark huffed a breath of air out and continued, all with Other Odo taking him from behind. Odo relaxed slightly and enjoyed it.


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo and Bashir make it home.
> 
> Other Odo and Garak go right back to the way things were.

The next morning.

Garak dragged himself to work, still buzzing from yesterday, bite marks on show and a swagger in his step.  
“Garak!” Kira came swanning over

Bashir and himself had this entire game planned by this morning. “Ah, good morning Intendent.”

“You’re very chipper. Something important happen to you last night I should know about?”

“Depends if you have time. I could write an epic about it. Pages and pages describing every detail of our passionate encounter last night.”

Kira froze up for a second. “Where is he?”

“Oh, sorry, his legs are currently out of operation so I told him to stay home and rest it off.”

“Riigghhttt….? Garak, what has gotten into you?”

“Are you sure you’d like to me answer that question, because truthfully, a very long-”

“Garak, be quiet. Either brag or don’t. I don’t like this attitude.” She threatens.

“It was you who suggested it, and may I say thank you. I would have never guessed a Terran would be so … perfect.”

She snarls at him. “Get on with your job, Garak.”

As she storms off, Garak smiles to himself. That couldn’t have gone any more perfect.

Meanwhile, Bashir has moved Miles, very sneakily, to the transporter. Garak ordered the new part, and other Odo has agreed to look in the other direction. 

“I know you wont believe me, but if you and the other Terrans did plan to escape, just think carefully. They know you’ll work as a team, and as long as you avoid Odo and Quark, you easily out number the Cardassians and Klingons.”

Miles pressed some buttons. “It aint that easy.”

“I don’t know what Humans did here to deserve their reputation, but the Humans I know just want family and friends. Not just Human family and friends. As a unit you can make the most of the skill and information you hold. Diversity is a strength, Miles. Remember that.”

“Too bad we aren’t allied with anyone.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Meanwhile, Odo and Quark are on their own mini mission to get a few people off the station as promised, while Odo and Bashir escape.

“I’m a little sad we’re leaving so soon.” Odo says while pressing buttons in the runabout.

“No one said you have to go.” Quark answers.

Odo laughs. “Where I’m from, you’re a money grabbing, austentatious criminal. I’m happy to have met you.”

Quark smiles at that. “This me, or that me?”

Odo laughs. “Both.”

Quark laughs. “Well I’m glad I got to meet both Odo’s.”

Later, Bashir meets Odo on the runabout.  
“Miles is going to give us the signal. While Garak is calling for our “Arrest” Quark plans on sending a few people off the station. We just need to time it right.”

Odo nods. “And Garak doesn’t know about that?”

“No. But if he figures out its Quark and Odo, all hell will break loose.”

“I can only imagine.”

Meanwhile Kira finds other Odo.   
“Where is he?”

“Who?”

“The other shifter. I’m bored and everyone is taken.”

“What about that Terran pirate you’re so fond of.”

“Oh, he’s not playing the game as of recently. No, I need fresh blood. Where is he?”

“I don’t know. I don’t keep track of him, or Quark, or Garak, Or-”

“Then how do we know what they’re up to?”

Other Odo huffs. “You invited them aboard. You left the Terran with Garak, and you left the shapeshifter to do as he pleases.”

Kira looks like she’s just had a realisation. “Then who knows what they’re up to.”

“Probably nothing, Intendent. Why should they try to escape when you made them both so comfortable.”

She nods. “You’re right. We should all celebrate. What do you say?”

“Can I invite Qua-”

“Yes, yes, of course you can. And Garak can bring his new pet. And I’ll see what that new shifter is capable of.”

Other Odo smiles. “Of course.”

She skips off.

Other Odo laughs. How disappointed she’d be. Unless Odo would like a chance with Kira? No, it’s better if they stick to the plan.

When it all comes to a head, Odo and Bashir break away from the station, Quark gives the signal for the slaves to escape, Odo covers their tracks, Garak convinces the Intendent it's her fault.

“The emperor’s going to have my head.” She claims

Garak internally fist pumps. “Oh no. If only you’d have trusted that damn shifter to watch his counterpart better.”

“You’re right. Bring me Quark.” She demands

Garak back tracks. “Why should Quark suffer for his keeper’s mistakes. If I were you, I’d admit you failed to follow the Kirk protocol to the letter and only let 2 people escape back to another timeline. No harm done.”

“Garak!” A voice calls. Odo joins the two of them. “Another set of prisoners have escaped, Garak, on YOUR watch”

“MY watch? The Terrans are your responsibility!”

“These ones weren’t from ore processing. They escaped on a cargo run at the same time as YOUR Terran pet. The sensor claims we lost another three women and a child. No harm done to ore processing, but you still let them slip through your fingers, didnt you Garak?” Odo states with superiority. 

“You bastard, you definitely knew about this one!”

“Me? How could I have known from Ore processing? I don’t check the sensors, or the ships docking, or the communications between them. That. Is your job.”

Garak was flipping out now. “Your fucking Ferengi has something to do with it!”

Odo remained calm. “If he knew anything, I’d know by now.” Then Odo rubs it in further. “And if a Ferengi is capable of Terran trafficking from Terok Nor, I’d be concerned about what the rest of your crew is capable of getting away with.”

Kira had to physically stop Garak from lashing out.

Out of nowhere in the background, a middle aged Irishman screams. “THE TERRAN REBELLION BEGINS NOW!”

He and every other Human in the facility start trashing the place like their lives depend on it.

Garak jumps into action and starts ording guards about.

Kira turns to Odo for protection but he’s already running to the bar. Kira freezes up. “Shit.”

Meanwhile

Odo and Bashir finally make it back through to their own timeline. They both cheer as Kira's voice comes through the com.

“Permission to dock, Inten- I mean, Major.”

Bashir sniggers. “Do we tell them?”

“Tell them what?”

“About the mirror universe?”

Odo thinks about it. “I say we write very detailed reports, just in case anyone else gets sent over there.”

“Are you going to tell Quark?”

“Are you going to tell Garak?”

“Oh yes, absolutely.”

“Huh? Then I might tell Quark.”

Odo finally writes his report and gets debriefed. He and Bashir couldn’t actually take it seriously. Sisko was going off about the importance of the safety of the crew while the two of them were sniggering about their counterparts. Bashir is going to enjoy using every word of information other Garak gave him. 

Odo of course, found Quark.

“And we were an item?” Quark confirms.

“Yes.”

“And this gets Kira wet?”

“Apparently.”

“Huh. What else did you learn?”

“That you enjoy performing falacio.”

Quark blushed and gave Odo a death glare.

Odo laughed. “You were very placid in that universe. Such a good heart.”

Quark was still trying to cool his face down. “I can be placid .. when it suits me. And who said I don’t have a good heart.”

Odo laughed to himself “Would you be placid for me?”

“Depends on the circumstances.” Quark gives him a devious look.

Odo leaned right over the bar. “Let’s imagine I offered to perform oo-mox while you perform-”

“Odo, be quiet! Such vile language in public, you should be ashamed.” … “But yes, that sounds very relaxing .. for me.” Quark couldn’t even look at him. He can feel the blush taking over his face.

Odo remembers what other Odo said. “Would you like to come home with me? Maybe we do some talking?”

Quark is stunned. “Yeah .. actually, that sounds nice.”

Odo smiled warmly. “You know where my room is. I’ll see you after work.”

Meanwhile  
Bashir called into the shop to give Garak all the details. Garak focused on his work, but listened carefully.

“- And I found Miles, but he didn’t know who Keiko was, and the Intendent, who is Kira, was fascinated by your sex life for some reason, and Odo’s, but thats not the point, so we decided to purpoisefully flirt in front of her, and she eventually realised she’d bitten more off than she could chew, and Garak told me everything about Cardassian rituals, so what I’m trying to say is … I would absolutely love to bite your neck ridges.”

Garak physically tore the fabric he was holding. “What the fuck did I tell you in that universe?!”

“Everything. The lunches for example. I know how big your cock is now, so that's nice. I know you like to be bitten right on the verge of climax-”

“Julian, I simply must ask you to stop.”

“Why? Are you wet?”

Garak’s scales change colour as he gasps in offence.

Bashir tries again. “Also, on the discussion of my optimistic Human beliefs, I would like to point out that even the Cardassian way of life is exactly the same in the mirror universe, thus the only cementing factor between Cardassians must be some biological factor, rather than social or environmental one.”

Garak was frozen solid. “Julian … Now I’m wet.”

“You wanna fuck in the changing room?” Bashir offers nonchalantly. 

“Oh god, yes, absolutely.”


	4. Unessisary porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo does things to Quark.
> 
> Bashir does things to Garak.
> 
> Mirror Odo and Quark get their happy ending.

Quark isn’t entirely sure what he signed up for here. Odo said something about his ‘Oral fixation’ and then suggested he come over and do some ‘Talking’ Whatever that means.

Quark knocked on Odo’s door and was swiftly invited in.

The room was slightly different. He’d made it more Humanoid friendly, with a bed and a table and such.  
“Are you burning incense?”  
Odo ushered him to a bean bag. That's new. A bean bag. In Odo’s room. Never thought he’d see that.

“It's not burned, station regulations, I’ve left a jar of something .. stimulating open in the corner. I’m glad it's working.” Odo knelt in his bean bag. Quark made himself comfortable.

“It’s nice in here. Cosy.”

“The other Odo had a few Ferengi things in his room. I assumed you’d appreciate a similar aesthetic.”

Quark kicked his shoes off and got more cosy. “Is that why you’re suddenly being forward with me?”

Odo remained happy and still. “It's one of the reasons. It occurred to me while I was there that, you and he aren’t so different. He’s just a you who’s suffered through more and come out on the wrong end. Your differences are a product of your environment. Just like other me is similar in that we require order, but different in that he .. He found someone to protect.”

Quark listened while Odo came to terms with what they went through.

Odo sighs. “He and Quark had a system of rescuing people from the station. They had a system of only rescuing those who couldn’t protect themselves. That's what you did in the occupation, you sold food to those who needed it. What was I doing? I was hiding in the security office, trying to make my life easier.”

Quark softened. “Odo, it wasn’t like that. You did your part.”

Odo brushed it off. “No I didn’t. I didn’t have a reason to fight for Bajor. It was easier to ignore the suffering and go about my day following the law, not what is right or wrong. Seeing other me in the same situation, but actively doing something about it … It made me realise, I’ve been doing this all wrong.”

Quark looked down to see Odo holding his hand. 

“Other Odo picked Quark because he needed something to protect. Something to parallel himself. Something that gives him perspective.”

Quark was blushing now.

“I’ve had it in my head that you’re the bad guy, I’m the good guy and we should hate each other. They showed me that neither is good or bad. It's just a matter of perception. Maybe we don’t hate each other. Maybe we’re just not seeing eye to eye. Maybe we need to talk about what we want from each other, and see where it goes.”

Quark let a smile slip onto his face. “I don’t know what happened to you over there, but I wish it’d have happened years ago.” 

“I watched us have sex twice.”

“Oh. Yeah. That’ll do it.”

Odo nods.

“Was it good?”

“You enjoyed yourself.”

Quark was getting excited by this.

Meanwhile  
Garak let Bashir back to his place. It’s barren.   
“You know Garak, it wouldn’t kill you to show some personality in your living space.”

“Hm. Was my counterpart’s space this empty?”

Bashir sat down. “Of course.”

“Then you weren’t looking hard enough.” Garak turns to the replicator.

“Oh, he had a box under the bed full of carefully organised-”

“Don’t finish that sentence, please Julian.”

“What? What have you got under the bed?”

“Nothing. I just don’t need to know what other me has.” He sat down with a drink.

Bashir sighed. “Sounds like you have that in common too.”

Garak smiles. “Which part; The carefully organised somethings, or our attitude about sharing such information?”

Bashir smiles back. “Both.”

Garak giggles. “After the adventure we had in my shop today, I suppose confirming your assumptions wouldn’t be too far a stretch.”

Bashir growls back.

Meanwhile

Quark lays on Odo, front to back, while Odo touches his ears.  
“So I’m not saying every time I’ve broken the law -Ah … Left, there! Urm .. Every time .. I’ve broken the law has been in the name of a good cause … AH .. but…” Quarks eyes cross.

“Quark, do I have to stop?” Odo said, still rubbing.

“Ur .. I don’t want you to, but ah - I - urm… “

Odo stops.

“Ur .. Oh, right. I was saying that my people consider earning money the good cause, so can you blame me?”

Odo laughs. “You can’t use that excuse every time.”

“Why not? I can’t earn profit without getting in contact with shady people.”

Odo goes back to his ears. “But maybe you could give me the heads up next time, hm…”

Quark melts into it. “Does .. Does this clear the air? Do you feel better?”

“I’ll feel better as long as you’re not scheming behind my back.”

Quark tilts his head to make Odo each the right bit. “Toward the middle, please. AH .. And I’d feel better if I could earn profit without being arrested for it.”

“As long as your being honest, and not breaking Bajoran law, I couldn’t care less what you’re earning.” Odo whispers “I couldn’t bare to see you being hauled off for doing something serious.”

Quark shivered and breaths heavier. “ Harder …”

Meanwhile  
Garak lays on his back completely naked.   
“I hate that your refractory period is this short.”

Bashir props himself right over Garak, leaning on his arms. “You get to enjoy twice as much fun as you usually would, so stop complaining.” Bashir kisses his spoon.

Garak gasps and immediately recovers. “I’m starting to think you knew this would happen and have planned ahead.”

Bashir moves himself down to Garaks neck. “Maybe I’m just making the most of a happy accident.” He runs his tongue along his ridges.

Garak’s vision goes hazy and his mouth opens slightly in pleasant surprise. “I - you mentioned … learning from - ah … Julian!'' Garak holds the back of head, keeping him in the right place. 

“Don’t worry” He says between sucks. “You already showed me what you like.” He drags his teeth along the scales.

“AH! Julian!”

Meanwhile  
Quark sits mostly naked over Odo’s lap, Odo being almost naked too. They sit face to face, hands on each other's shoulders, mouth to mouth.  
“Was this the plan?” Quark asks quietly.

Odo’s hands drift. “There wasn’t much of a plan.”

Quark twists to let him touch the more sensitive areas of skin. “Then why are we doing this?”

Odo pulled him closer, stroking his bare skin even more. “Would you like me to stop?”

“No no, please don’t.”

Odo kissed his neck and felt for Quark's thighs. “We don’t have to go any further. I know this is all happening very soon.”

Quark laughed. “Soon? We’ve been doing this for years, just …. Not seeing eye to eye, as you said.”

Odo didn’t give himself time to reconsider. “Then .. Are we .. should I -- I mean-”

“Are you trying to proposition me for something, Odo?”

“I - I’m a little .. inexperienced.” Odo sat back slightly. Quark listened. “The other me made a big deal out of it, and other you was very open to the idea of -- Look, I - I don’t know if this is something I want, or something I like the idea of, or something I’ve convinced myself-”

“Odo, calm down.” Quark held his face. “I’m very happy to go through with it. We don’t have to, but if it’s something you want to try, I’m all yours.” Quark pecked him on the nose.

Odo smiled. “Maybe .. Maybe we don’t have to do … all of it.”

“What’d ya have in mind?”

Meanwhile  
Bashir has his hips propped over a pillow, face in his arms, Garak kneels behind him with some sort of toy strapped around his hips, leaning right over the back of Bashir.

Bashir’s face is bright red, his breathing is hard and heavy, his hair’s a mess. Garak is dropping his hips at just the right angle that each thrust is dragging against his sweet spot. 

Not to mention the thought of Garak looming over him, fingers dug into the sheets with a predatory, single minded stare at the back of his head.

Dominance. That's the word that comes to mind.

“Garak-”

“Elim. Use my name, Julian.”

That sent a hot wave through his body. “Yes, Elim. Yes.” He pants. He can feel the sweat building on his forehead, his mind slowly forgetting where he is, Garak unrelenting in his motions.

Garak doubles down, hitting harder, faster, causing Bashir to tighten and moan loudly.

“Ah-Ah-Ah .. Ah .. Slowly.” Bashir mumbles.

Garak let Bashir relax before moving himself too far away. He laid down beside Bashir. “Well, was that exactly the same?”

“Urm ..” Bashir was still bringing himself around. “Not exactly.”

“Better?”

“Different.”

“Of course.”

“Oh, what? Do you want a review comparing you with yourself?” Bashir peeling himself up.

“I might. Who knows. I might find myself on that side of the transporter one day. We might have things to discuss.”

Bashir playfully hit him.

Garak laughed. 

Bashir flopped back down. “I wonder what Mirror me is like.”

“Not too different I hope.”

Meanwhile  
“Why did I agree to the handcuffs?”

Quark laid on his back naked, wrists chained above his head. “Hey, you mentioned that other me likes this, not me.”

Odo lubed his fingers up. “It's not an appropriate use of station equipment.”

“Then what's the point in having a boyfriend in the forces if you don’t even get the perks of REAL handcuffs?”

Odo slid his hand between Quarks legs. Quark gasps. “You’ll have to tell me what I’m doing because I can’t actually feel, nor do I have a point of ref-”

“Odo, keep going!”

Odo pushes his fingers all the way in. “You don’t feel how I thought you’d feel.” He thrusts his arms slightly.

Quark relished every second of this. “You’re exactly how I thought you’d feel” Quark blurts out.

Odo smirked as he carried on. “Been thinking about me, have you?”

“Odo, shut up and curve your fingers up!”

Odo did as asked. Quark arched and laughed, his head falling to one side and rubbing against his arm.

Odo thinks he might be trying to stroke his own ears, or maybe the fact that he can’t is tormenting him more. “Am I doing this right?”

“You’re doing perfect, just don’t stop, don’t change, please just keep going.”

Odo likes this. He likes watching Quark writhe and wriggle. His pathetic little noises turned into sounds of joy and frustration, all at Odo’s hands, quite literally.

Quark shook and gripped the chains, his breathing taking an uneven path. Odo remembers watching his other self do this part. He sped up. Quark took a hard breath and tensed around his fingers. 

“Stopstop stop. Stop ….” Quark breaths out.

Odo stops and slowly removes his fingers, wiping them on the sheets. “Was that wrong of me?”

“It ur … was surprising. I was gonna finish anyway, just not like that.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No, it was still good. Just unexpected.” Quark is slowly losing himself. 

Odo reaches over and releases the cuffs. “These look like they hurt your wrists.”

“I don’t mind. It compliments the nice feelings well, ya know?”

“No, I can’t say that I do.”

Quark nodded and wriggled himself into a more relaxed position. “Well this was nice. For me.” Quark pulled himself up slightly to look at Odo. “Did you want something in return?”

“Oh urm .. I can’t feel …” Then Odo thought about it. “Well … there was one thing I let other you do .. if -- I mean .. I feel uncomfortable asking. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry. No, I’m fine, thank you Quark.”

Quark squints. The way Odo is perched with his legs closed and together right up to his chest, is wrong. He can read Odo better than he knows. “I ur … Think I might have figured it out.”

Odo’s face dropped.

Meanwhile  
Garak runs his fingers through Bashir’s hair.  
“Are all Humans this deviant?” 

Bashir holds his shaking leg still. “I’ve been told I need to install boundaries.” He falls back down, tongue first.

Garak does his best to stop bucking his hips. “Don’t stop on my account. I just .. ah .. wondered if -- If all Humans enjoyed licking things they shouldn’t.”

Bashir laughed. “As in, things they shouldn’t enjoy? Or things they should know better than to lick?” Bashir carried on.

Garak knows he needs to shut up, but the conversation is part of it. “Either my dear, just … make the most of it.”

Bashir rolled his eyes. “You won’t have to suffer much longer …”

Garak’s toes curled and dragged into the sheets. 

Bashir enjoyed hearing him moan and try to repress his over stimulation. Garak gets the same thrill out of it.

Garak closed his eyes. Bashir can hear him whispering his name.

His climax isn’t nearly as hard hitting as the last 2 he’s seen, but he’s glad to see Garak blushing and smiling to himself.

Meanwhile  
Odo sits naked on the end of the bed. Quark kneels on pillows with own legs folded beneath him.

Odo looks down and strokes the side of Quark's face while he sucks him off.

Quark legs go. “Would you stop doing that? It’s distracting.”

Odo pulls his arm away. “Sorry. I just like how you look right now.”

Quark smiles. “Is that a compliment?”

Odo leans back slightly to get a better look at him. “You may continue.”

Quark sniggers and carries on.

Odo likes this. There's no goal, no screaming, no unnecessary liquids and mess. Just Quark playing with his shapeshifted cock in his mouth. It’s calm and intimate. It’s no-wrong-answers kind of fun. He likes seeing Quark like this. He’s not being selfish, no ones getting anything out of it, but they’re still displaying trust between themselves.

*

Late at night

Garak holds Bashir like a prisoner in his grasp. He enjoys Bashir's body heat and in his unconscious state can’t tell the difference between a heated rock and Bashir's soft Human body. 

Bashir only cuddles further into him, looking for all and any contact he can create. There's something smooth about rough scaly hands harbouring you for your body heat. Feeling him breath down your neck. The odd jump and twitch from a realistic dream.

He wonders how the guys are doing in the mirror universe.

Meanwhile  
Odo curls up behind Quark. Quark fell asleep hours ago, but Odo can’t bring himself to leave him yet. He can feel his body slowly melting away as the hours pass, but he’s not ready to leave Quark yet. Tonights been too special, and they didn’t even have penatrative sex, but thats okay too. The feeling afterward is far superior.

Other Odo had a point. He never got to know Quark properly until he talked to him on his level. He was so busy pushing him away he didn’t think of the advantages of bringing them together. He likes this warmth. He likes this trust. He likes how new it all feels. It’s beautiful, just like the last time he was cuddled up with him.

Quark stirs. “Mnh… Love you …” He’s asleep again.

“I love you too, Quark.”

Words that he thought would be hard to say. Words he frowned at just 2 days ago.

He wonders how other Odo is doing.

*

Meanwhile

Other Odo hides under the bar with Quark over his lap, his face buried in his shoulder like a scared child. Odo has his phaser on his belt, but Quark needs both his arms around him to feel secure. Odo doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like feeling Quarks terrified heart beat. He doesn’t like all the phaser fire, all the screaming, all the smashing happening in the background.

Odo shushes Quark and whispers pleasantries to make him feel better.

By the time it all calms down, all they can hear is people talking and walking around. 

Big heavy footsteps slowly make their way through the bar, over broken glass, kicking chairs out of the way and around to the otherside of the counter.

Odo holds Quark's head in the other direction, but he knows whoever it is can hear him crying.

“Supervisor?” A deep voice calls.

Odo doesn’t move.

The man ducks down to their level. “I’m unarmed.” He shows the palms of his hands.

Odo frowns. “You’re her Terran pirate.”

“Not any more. I’m a free man. Just like you.”

“Is she dead?”

“She ran off. The station is abandoned.”

Odo refuses to move. “And Garak?”

“Gone. We think he had an escape plan and utilised it early on in the fight.”

“What about us? What are you going to do with us?”

Sisko sits down. “We know you were responsible for smuggling women and children out of here. We assume you’re on our side.”

Quark slowly pulls himself up. “Did I hear that right?”

Sisko smiles. “You saved a lot of people”

“15 a month for 5 years ..” Odo points out.

Quark smiled. “I was doing this before you even got involved.”

Odo smiled at him.

Sisko smiled back. “Welcome to the resistance, gentlemen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a long one.
> 
> Comments would be nice.


End file.
